Revenga
by Allodoxaphobia
Summary: After refusing to help Sasuke in a mission, Sakura questions her decision. Before she can sort things out she's sent on a mission of her own. While on her mission she encounters a few of the last people she ever wanted to meet. ItaSaku


New story. I just can't help myself. I never even finished the first chapter of the fanfic I originally wanted to write. Maybe one day. ItaSaku fic.

….

Prologue: Sweet Revenge

….

On my sweet revenge  
Will be yours for the taking  
It's in the making baby, aaaaaahhh  
My sweet revenge   
Will be yours, for the taking  
It's in the making baby, aaaaaahhh

…..

Sakura sat next to Sasuke on the bench, looking on as the cherry blossoms fell. It was spring, and the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival. It had been years since she had been to one, and Naruto had talked her into going. She was taken aback to find that he had even gotten Sasuke to come too.

Maybe she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was. Sasuke had seemed more at peace ever since Naruto had brought him back a year ago. The first six months he always seemed restless, occasionally going on about how he still hadn't gotten his revenge on his brother, Itachi. After two months, he finally started talking to people. Mostly Naruto, but at times he would share his feelings with her too.

After he went through interrogations and a little bit of theropy, he was finally deemed well enough. After much requesting, they had allowed him to enter the Chuunin exams, though he was monitored closely. He had won with little effort, and was promoted. Currently he was trying for ANBU along with Naruto. Sakura herself was already in a squad. Though she was used mostly for her medical abilities, she could still hold her own in battle.

Which brought her to the present, where she still sat next to the quiet Sasuke. He hadn't spoken since Naruto had run off minutes earlier, saying he'd return with food. That left her and Sasuke alone, something that rarely happened these days.

When she was younger, she would have been ecstatic to be able to have alone time with the Uchiha. But now, at the age of 16, she had outgrown that childish side of her. If anything it was awkward.

She didn't love him anymore. Or rather, she wasn't trying to constantly get his attention. She still loved him, but as a friend. She no longer had a crush on him. It really didn't have so much to do with his constant rejection, though she would admit, it did have something to do with it. She had just grown out of it. Once he realized that, he didn't seem to mind talking with her as much.

"Sakura?" The Uchiha's deep voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked over to see him staring at her.

"Yes?" She looked down to avoid his gaze. Something about it was making her nervous. Not in a good way, either.

"I'm sure you know I'm going to try for ANBU," He started.

"Yes, Naruto is too, isn't he? I hope you both make it," The pink haired teen smiled. Sasuke only nodded in response.

"If…When I become ANBU, I'm going to request a certain mission. I already asked Naruto if he would help me, and he agreed," He stared off at the cherry blossoms again. Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"What kind of mission?" She asked, though she was dreading the answer. She had a strong feeling of what he would say, but she was hoping she was wrong.

"To kill my brother. To kill Itachi," He said, his gaze hardening slightly.

It was wrong to hope.

"I see…" Her gaze fell to the ground. She knew he would say it, so she shouldn't have been so dishearted to hear it. And it wasn't like she cared about what happened to the criminal. She had met him once in battle, and even then it wasn't really him.

It was the revenge that bothered her, and more over, she was scared for Sasuke. And now Naruto, since apparently he had agreed to help. No matter how strong she knew they had gotten, Itachi was still an S-class criminal, not someone to be taken lightly. Though when she thought about it, she couldn't even believe that Sasuke would ask Naruto for help.

"I asked Naruto to help me, because I know that Itachi travels with one other, and I don't want him to interfere," Well that answered that question. "But, I also need one other person to come with me," Sasuke looked back to her. Sakura avoided his gaze, knowing she wasn't going to like were this was going.

"I need someone who can heal, but can also fight," Sasuke continued on.

Sakura definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Sakura… I need you to come with us. If we get this mission, will you help?" Sasuke finally asked.

Sakura felt as though something was caught in her throat. She couldn't talk, she couldn't even bring herself to meet his gaze. She knew that this conversation wouldn't go in a good direction, and now look. Here she was, being asked to help assist him in his revenge against his brother.

It wasn't as though she thought Itachi should go unpunished. What he did was wrong, he deserved some kind of penalty, whether it be prison, or even death. However, she couldn't approve of doing it through vengeance. She understood as best she could that Sasuke would want to kill him, after all, the man had killed his entire family, clan even.

Even so, she couldn't bring herself to help in something like this. With that thought, she lifted her head and smiled at Sasuke. It wasn't a sincere smile, I was a sad, hopeless smile. Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Was all she could say before she stood to leave. As she walked away, she passed by a grinning Naruto, holding a few mochi. His grin immediately dropped when he saw her pass.

"Sakura? Where are you going? Don't you want your mochi? Sakura!" The blonde called after her. But Sakura kept walking, not bothering to look back at them.

….

I saw her laugh  
Then she said, "Go Away"   
I saw her laugh  
Then she said, then she said,  
"Go away, away"

….

Love it? Hate it? Think I should be burned for writing it. Tell meh.


End file.
